Antes da Eternidade
by Skaila
Summary: Na baixa idade média, dois reinos Britânicos entram em choque. O motivo: A Rainha de Pendiham abandona o marido para fugir com o cunhado para Santhomé. Mas o cunhado não é aquilo que ela imaginou que era... E seus herdeiros poderão piorar tudo.


Prefácio

Os primeiros fatos aqui relatados são ligeiramente monótonos. Dispensarei rodeios e palavras não importantes, mas deixo claro que não é aqui onde começa ou termina a trajetória destes personagens. É necessário compreender o que aqui ocorreu antes de querer saber as origens dos filhos da noite ou o seu fim; se é que houve um fim.

A realidade de minhas palavras pode ser contestada diversas vezes por quem as lê agora, e se for este o seu caso, é com piedade ao seu precioso tempo que encorajo a largar estas páginas onde encontrou e deixar que alguém que realmente procure compreendê-las as encontre.

O significado da existência daquela raça está marcado em cada ano da minha vida. E não se surpreenda, leitor, por eu não estar presente em nenhum momento desta narração.

Àqueles que não desistiram da leitura quando ofertei, dou as "boas vindas" àquele que foi meu mundo durante muito menos tempo do que imaginei quando minha jornada teve início.

Skaila de Santhomé

I

A noite caia lentamente enquanto, do alto de suas árvores, as corujas despertavam do sono de um dia inteiro. Por uma estrada de terra caminhava uma garota solitária e amedrontada, procurando se distrair com a visão do mar não muito distante dali. Trazia na mão uma cesta repleta de morangos, e mesmo enquanto caminhava a passos largos, tomava muito cuidado para não derrubar nenhum.

Quando a névoa empurrada pelo vento marítimo já era tão densa que mal se podia ver o sol esconder-se no horizonte, Anna ultrapassou os portões do castelo.

Apressada, encaminhou-se para a cozinha, onde a mãe já aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Trouxe os morangos que te pedi, minha menina?

-Claro, mamãe… Mas depois dos sermões do padre tenho medo de tudo… Mal via um palmo a minha frente quando chegava aqui, e até o som das corujas me apavorou, embora soubesse que eram apenas corujas…

A Senhora deu uma gargalhada gostosa, e se apressou em pegar a cesta da mão da mocinha. Soltou algumas palavras sobre como o dia havia se passado, enquanto escolhia os morangos mais suculentos e a menina tirava o avental que cobria o vestido simples.

Quando Anna se deu conta, já estava escuro lá fora, e esquecera – Ora! Como podia! – de subir ao quarto da rainha. A mãe ainda resmungava algo a respeito das cartas recebidas durante a semana, com propostas de casamento (e interesses financeiros) ao futuro rei quando Anna pediu licença rapidamente e correu aos aposentos da rainha.

Sentia-se uma irresponsável naquela altura. Como pudera esquecer que a rainha a esperava?! Era, na realidade, seu único dever naquela corte: ajudar a Senhora com as roupas sempre que necessário. Verdade que, vez ou outra, era chamada sem previsões, o que justificaria um atraso… Mas as trocas de roupas matutinas e noturnas eram fixas… E ela havia se distraído… Havia se distraído!

Bateu levemente na porta, apenas para alertar sua chegada, e entrou.

- Com sua licença, Senhora…- disse à meia voz.

- Entre Anna, eu estava mesmo a sua espera. E já lhe disse que não deve me pedir licença, é para mim como a filha mulher que jamais tive – acrescentou com um sorriso gentil.

- Peço perdão pelo meu atraso, Senhora... Sei que me esperava… Mas perdi a cabeça em…

- Anna! – interveio a rainha -. Acalme-se, criança… Não se atrasou tanto assim! Eu disse que esperava porque queria falar com você. E me chame apenas de Eliza.

A rainha observava a moça do espelho de sua penteadeira, e fez um gesto para que a menina se aproximasse.

Obediente (e tão graciosa em gestos, passos e postura como seria realmente uma Princesa), Anna postou-se atrás da velha rainha e começou a desfazer seu penteado habilmente.

O olhar da rainha transmitia todo o carinho que ela realmente sentia por aquela garota, ao mesmo tempo que transparecia o divertimento da rainha pela menina ainda não lhe ter perguntado o que desejava.

- Anna?

- Sim, senhora?

- Não me perguntará o que desejo falar com você?

- Esperava que falasse, Senhora… Achei indelicado perguntar…

Ah! E era educada como uma nobre aquela menina!

- Sabe que tenho enorme estima por você, não sabe? – Perguntou a rainha levantando-se da cadeira que ocupava assim que Anna terminou de alisar seus cabelos.

A menina acenou com a cabeça afirmando enquanto a rainha a puxava para que se sentasse junto dela em sua cama – E sabe que meu falecido marido também tinha… Meu John, em breve, tomará o trono de Pendiham… O povo precisa de um Líder agora que o deles deixou este mundo… E John precisa de uma boa esposa para que seja um bom rei… Compreende?

- Não entendi ainda em que ponto quer chegar, Eliza.

- É simples, Anna... Bem simples.

- Se deseja que eu sirva a próxima rainha co…

- Acalme-se, Criança! – riu – Não vou pedir que sirva à outra mulher. Quero pedir que não sirva a ninguém mais, nem a mim.

- O que?!

- Achei que já estava claro, pequena… - a menina balançou a cabeça em aparente confusão - Já disse que a tenho como uma filha… E sinceramente, os dotes não interessam à Pendiham nesse momento. O casamento gera uma aliança com alguns reinos, o que acabaria sendo um rompimento com tantos outros… é muita coisa quando o que queremos está bem em nossas terras e assim continuamos um reino pacífico, me entende? Anna – disse, apanhando a mão dela entre as suas e olhando os olhos da moça -, gosto e confio muito em sua personalidade. Você tem uma educação nobre, foi criada por nós… E eu sei que John a ama desde… - engoliu em seco, e Anna sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável - … desde sempre – contornou -. Eu gostaria que ele tomasse o posto do pai,e que você tomasse o meu. Entende agora, pequena?

Uma confusão de sentimentos apossou-se de Anna. Ela jamais conhecera o amor em sua vida. Havia bloqueado este sentimento após um fato traumático ocorrido três anos antes daquele dia. Mas era tempo… Era tempo de se casar! Já contava dezessete anos, e jamais encontraria novamente uma proposta como aquela. Não que fosse ambiciosa. Nunca – além de suas brincadeiras inocentes – imaginara-se no trono, embora toda a família real a tratasse com todo o carinho. E de uma hora para outra, via a possibilidade de casar-se com o rapaz que sempre admirara – seu herói -, que era um grande amigo, jovem como ela, belo, e que a tratava de uma forma invejável por qualquer outra mulher, embora ele soubesse dos infortúnios de sua vida.

- Acho que seriam felizes – disse Eliza, diante do silêncio e do olhar perdido da moça.

- Isso é do agrado dele, Eliza? Ou é sua idéia?

- John diz desde garoto que a quer como esposa. Em sua ultima carta, pediu que eu a pedisse em casamento. Disse que não quer forçá-la a nada, nem te ver infeliz ao lado de quem não ama e desejando o coração de outro homem… Por isso não pedi diretamente aos seus pais.

- Eu não sei o que responder… Eu…

- Quer algum tempo para pensar? John chegará de viagem em alguns dias… está arrasado por não ter podido acompanhar o enterro do pai. E eu sei como é ruim casar-se contra a vontade, Anninha… Principalmente se o lugar que meu filho pretende ocupar em seu coração já não esteja vago.

- Eu… Eu aceito sua proposta. Eu não amo seu filho, minha Senhora, não mentiria. Mas também não amo nenhum outro homem. E gosto muito de John já que ele sempre foi meu amigo e me tratou muito bem mesmo depois de… - a voz dela falhou - …daquela noite. E se a senhora acha que podemos ser felizes juntos, e se ele assim o acha, aceito sua proposta do fundo do meu coração.

- O amor surgirá com o tempo, minha filha… Sinto que será uma boa rainha, e que seu povo a vangloriará! – A rainha levantou-se e postou-se de costas para a menina – Agora ajude-me com as roupas por uma última vez. Amanhã pela manhã falarei com sua mãe, e farei John falar com seu pai assim que chegar à Pendiham.

- Sim, senhora…

- Eliza, Anninha… Logo é você quem será a rainha aqui, e serei realmente sua segunda mãe.

Ambas sorriram.

**II**

Os pais de Anna concordaram com a união da menina com o Príncipe quase que imediatamente.

No dia do casamento, representantes de quase todos os reinos da Bretanha estavam em Pendiham, fazendo aquele reino quase esquecido em uma encosta parecer cheio de vida.

Anna e John pareciam muito felizes naquela noite, embora deixassem transparecer sem querer o cansaço por conta de todas as tarefas daquele dia.

A moça deixou seu corpo repousar em uma cadeira no meio do salão, sem notar que John a observava divertido. Ele via nas feições dela como estava cansada pelos últimos dias um tanto agitados de sua vida que, antes, eram apenas preenchidos por conversas não importantes com outras criadas e tarefas para os soberanos do reino. Agora ela era _a soberana_. Sentava-se no trono e teria sua própria criadagem. O jovem rei mal imaginava o quanto aquilo assustava sua esposa. Gentil como a mãe, ele aproveitou que o Duque de guerra do supremo rei da Bretanha o deixara por um instante, e ajoelhou-se ante a esposa.

- Não se senta mais aqui entre o povo, majestade… É ali o seu lugar – disse rindo, sinalizando o trono com um gesto breve.

Ela sorriu. Pensou em dizer que, de uma forma ou de outra, ela faria sempre parte do povo de alguma forma, mas limitou-se a sorrir e responder quase em um sussurro:

- Estou esgotada, John…

- Isso posso ver em seus olhos… Quer se recolher?

Ela balançou a cabeça, e fez um gesto, como se pudesse afastar aquele pensamento com a mão.

- De maneira alguma. Posso agüentar até o fim das festividades. Não queremos parecer arrogantes, não é? – ela acariciou o rosto dele rapidamente e sorriu.

- Então minha rainha me acompanha a uma volta pelo salão? Quero que cada convidado me veja acompanhado da mulher mais linda do mundo…

John era um homem alto de longos cabelos loiros (como um saxão) e olhos de um verde oliva. Apesar de ser agora rei de Pendiham, era extremamente humilde em palavras e gestos. Não esbanjava suas riquezas ou vangloriava-se de suas posses. Ao lado de Anna, era um homem perfeito. Como se um completasse o outro com suas diferenças físicas. A menina de olhos e cabelos castanhos, e altura mediana era de uma delicadeza imensurável. O cabelo levemente ondulado (que naquele dia estava preso em uma longa trança) emoldurava um rosto de traços finos… e quando a menina sorria, exibia dentes perfeitos.

Parecia que por ter Anna ao seu lado, John atraia ainda mais olhares femininos, como se as mulheres imaginassem que por tê-lo junto delas teriam uma beleza tão magnífica quanto a da nova rainha.

Enquanto caminhavam entre os presentes, os olhos ansiosos de Anna procuravam alguém no salão lotado. Ao longe, viu a rainha mãe que conversava animadamente com uma mulher extravagante, alguns cavaleiros que discutiam amigavelmente, e mulheres, muitas mulheres com os olhares voltados a John. E não encontrava quem buscava.

- Querida?

- Sim…? – respondeu, voltando o olhar ao marido novamente – Oh, John… Perdão… Eu tinha esperanças de que papai viesse para o jantar.

- Ele ainda está muito doente…

- Foi uma _esperança_…

- Então o pai da nova rainha está doente? – Anna, em um impulso, procurou de onde vinha aquela voz quase musical que não poderia ignorar, e seus olhos encontraram olhos de um azul tão claro que beirava o exoticismo. Olhos estes que pertenciam a um homem de longos cabelos negros. Estava ao lado de John, como que se para Anna compara-los. E facilmente, o estranho ultrapassava a beleza do novo rei. Assim como sua voz e seus gestos seduziam e atraiam os olhares de todas as mulheres devido a sua gentileza.

Anna parecia ter perdido a fala. Seus olhos ficaram presos aos olhos do homem até que ele se curvasse em uma reverência, libertando do estado quase hipnótico em que a deixara.

- Venho trazer minhas saudações e de meu povo, John!

John abraçou-o. E Anna não parava de perguntar-se quem era aquele homem. Assim que os homens se cumprimentaram de uma maneira saudosa, John voltou-se novamente á esposa:

- Anna, este é meu irmão Tomas.

- Irmão? – perguntou confusa.

- Bondade de seu marido, Majestade. Sou apenas um filho bastardo do rei.

- Nunca o vi por aqui, Tomas…

- Eu não enfrentaria o desígnio do meu pai de nunca voltar a pisar em Pendiham antes de sua morte… o que me foi exigido quando ele me devolveu as terras que pertenciam à minha mãe.

- Oh…

- Mas ouvi a senhorita dizer que seu pai está doente… Seria ele o rei de terras ao Norte, onde passei minha infância? Lembro-me de uma jovem muito parecida com a Senhora…

- Não… - sorriu Anna – Meu pai é apenas um camponês… Assim como eu era apenas a criada da rainha até a presente data.

- Uma criada? – Tomas parecia surpreso – Então se casaram por amor!

- Nos casamos por amor… - Confirmou John sorrindo e olhando para Anna, que baixou os olhos, desconfortável.

- Éramos amigos de infância – disse a moça.

- Tirou a sorte grande, meu irmão… Observando este salão, sua rainha destaca-se facilmente como a mais bela.

- Anna é mesmo uma mulher fabulosa, Tomas… Linda e Inteligente. Já vi ela ajudar nosso pai em questões que nem nossos conselheiros conseguiam…

- Pois temos uma verdadeira mulher por aqui! – riu alegremente.

- Oh! Fico feliz que assim pense, Tomas… Meu marido mesmo as vezes desaprova minhas atitudes… E o rei seguia minhas palavras por não encontrar outras alternativas – Sorriu.

Por um instante, ela notou que Tomas a observava de uma forma diferente. E sentiu um carinho estranho pelo homem.

Depois disso, já não prestava atenção às conversas. Pensava apenas no que sentia.

**III**

Tomas pedira hospedia em Pendiham por alguns meses. Dizia que seu reino estava a salvo, e que o que tinha de fazer no reino do irmão era muito mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa.

A rainha ficava feliz com sua estadia, mas algo indignava Anna ao ponto de ela quase esquecer o novo sentimento que surgira ao conhecer o cunhado: Ele não comparecia às Missas.

Anna era Católica desde que nascera, e a palavra de Deus tinha de ser ouvida! Tomas estava em suas preces sempre, mas de que adiantava se ele mesmo não purificava sua alma confessando-se ou apenas ouvindo o padre? Mas não! E nem costumava aparecer em lugar algum durante o dia. Era uma extrema falta de respeito para com seus anfitriões, e Anna sabia que o povo também notava isso.

Durante um jantar, na noite de Páscoa, a rainha não pôde deixar de notar a aversão do cunhado às preces – nesta noite, mais longas -, e a aparente irritação.

Quando grande parte dos convidados se retirou, a moça foi até o cunhado.

- Tomas, precisamos conversar.

- Mas é claro, irmãzinha… - respondeu gentilmente – O que a trás a mim assim, parecendo aflita?

- A Igreja.

- Igreja? – perguntou em aparente confusão.

- Sim! – ela o puxou para um canto onde os criados não pudessem ouvi-los – Tomas, por tudo que é mais sagrado! Nunca o vi em uma missa sequer… E hoje faltou cuspir na cara do padre! Não pode agir desta forma… O povo nota! E não me diga que não notou que até os criados o tratam de forma diferente! Você é irmão do rei e…

- Irmãzinha – ele a interrompeu -, acalme-se!

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou indignada, mas de uma forma que não perdia sua doçura – É um daqueles que vangloria diversos deuses e pratica a feitiçaria?! Tomas, estamos em tempos inqui…

- Anna, respire para falar – ele deu um sorriso terno -. Não precisa se preocupar com a inquisição. Ninguém me fará mal algum. E não, não creio em deuses e deusas. Mas também não creio no seu deus… E equivoca-se ao dizer que eu seria capaz de maltratar seu padre… Eu não creio, porém respeito sua crença.

Ela permaneceu calada. Ele respeitava sua crença, não poderia desrespeitar a descrença dele.

- Poderia ao menos comparecer as missas – disse mais calmamente -, o povo…

- O povo terá de compreender minhas impossibilidades, irmãzinha – Ele estendeu o braço e subiu a manga, exibindo a pele de um tom tão claro que surpreendeu Anna -. Sofro de uma doença que impossibilita meu contato com a luz do sol… Como creio que notou, assim como seu povo, que nada faço durante o dia e só vivo depois que o sol se esconde. Eu gostaria de conhecer a luz do sol… - Comentou, com o olhar perdido.

- Me desculpe, Tomas… Eu não fazia idéia.

- Seria um prazer se pudesse me acompanhar nas caminhadas noturnas… Sinto-me só. – E ele esboçou um sorriso triste.

Tomada de compaixão e culpa, Anna abraçou-o, prometendo que iria. E nesse momento, imaginou como seria se ao invés de John, tivesse se casado com Tomas.

**IV**

John havia deixado Pendiham pela primeira vez já havia três messes, e Anna já estava no quinto mês de gestação.

O rei, vassalo, fora convocado para comparecer ao castelo do grande rei acompanhado de seu exército.

A rainha mãe havia se adoentado e começava a se recuperar depois de dias e dias acamada, tendo Anna em sua companhia, que fazia tudo para ajudá-la no que precisasse.

Naquela noite, na qual a lua Nova pairava sobre o mar especialmente calmo de Pendiham, Eliza pediu para que Anna a procurasse. Não que aquilo fosse necessário. Anna a visitava várias vezes ao dia, mas Eliza sabia que isso a apressaria na visita noturna.

Preocupada com o que a rainha mãe poderia precisar, Anna foi um bom tempo antes do de costume ao encontro de Eliza.

A Senhora tentava se mostrar bem disposta, porém seu rosto ainda estava pálido e os olhos não tinham brilho algum. Sentava-se com a postura de uma rainha, em uma poltrona alta no canto do quarto e sorriu simpática ao ver a moça se apresentar:

- Boa noite, Anninha…

- Fiquei aflita com seu chamado, Eliza… - disse, enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada que a deva preocupar… Já estou quase bem – Sorriu –. Não foi para aborrecê-la com uma vida que já está em tempo de terminar que a chamei aqui, mas para falar da criança que floresce em seu ventre… da vida que está por vir.

Anna pensou em censurá-la quando disse que sua vida estava no fim, mas assim que ela citou a criança que estava para nascer, a menina pousou a mão no ventre e deu um meio-sorriso.

Notando que a rainha nada diria, a rainha mãe continuou:

- Deve saber que para um rei o maior orgulho é ter um filho homem e… - Parou, fitando Anna seriamente – Não vai se sentar, filhinha? – Anna puxou a cadeira da penteadeira, ainda muda, e sentou-se de frente para Eliza, que continuou – Eu dizia que para meu John, como para qualquer soberano, o maior orgulho é ter um herdeiro homem para seu nome, seus bens e seus feitos… E como está grávida, acho que é a melhor hora pra falar sobre isto.

- _Isto_?

- Anna, não se frustre caso não seja um menino. Ou, que Deus nos livre, perca esta criança. Você é jovem, muito jovem, e ainda poderá dar muitos filhos ao John.

Ao pensar apenas na hipótese de não poder segurar seu filho com vida nos braços os olhos de Anna transbordaram lágrimas, e ela preferiu não falar mais uma vez.

- Mas caso venha um menino, gostaria de lhe pedir uma coisa.

Os olhos de Anna eram quase suplicantes. A rainha presumia o sexo da criança e aquilo, para Anna, parecia garantir que ela nasceria com vida.

- Tudo o que quiser… - disse, com a voz trêmula.

- Sei que isto não cabe a mim, mas somente a você e ao meu filho. Porém, se Deus abençoa-los com um menino sadio, gostaria que o nomeasse como Gabriel.

- Gabriel?

- Gabriel como o arcanjo… Gabriel, como o homem mais nobre que já conheci na vida.

- Mais nobre que seu marido?

- Mais nobre até que o grande rei da Bretanha, Anninha.

- Quem foi este homem, Eliza?

- Acatará meu desejo? – rebateu Eliza também com uma pergunta.

- Eu… Eu não sei – Anna não sabia se poderia aceitar.

- Não o conheceu… - resolveu esclarecer, tomada por uma emoção que não conseguia esconder – Ele morreu antes de você nascer, minha menina. Morreu no dia de meu casamento… Era um bravo guerreiro.

- Parece ter gostado muito deste homem.

- Foi o único homem a quem pude amar com todo meu coração – respondeu, enxugando uma lágrima.

Anna levantou-se e abraçou a rainha mãe da maneira que lhe foi permitida. Apesar de confusa com a revelação de que a rainha jamais havia amado o marido, protetor de Anna até o dia da morte, sentiu pena dela. Gabriel era o nome do homem a quem amara… Portanto, nunca amou o homem com quem se casou…

E, por um segundo, Anna pensou que tinha algo em comum com aquela história.

- Se nascer um menino, Gabriel será seu nome… Prometo-lhe… - disse baixinho.

**V**

Durante a gestação, Anna tinha problemas com o excesso da luz do sol. Era até agradável – e necessário – ficar por uns poucos minutos sentada nos jardins do palácio, ou uma breve – muito breve – caminhada. Mas se ficasse muito tempo exposta ao sol sentia-se indisposta e fraca, como se o Astro-rei lhe sugasse todas as energias. Portanto, passou a caminhar assim que o sol se escondia.

A escuridão da noite e a beleza ofuscante da lua lhe agradavam, até.

Certa noite, ouviu passos atrás de si. Não temeu. Tinha certeza de que ninguém lhe faria mal no jardim de seu castelo, e assim, preferiu nem olhar para trás.

- Irmãzinha… - ouviu a voz aveludada de Tomas, e seu coração pareceu a palpitar de forma diferente.

- Boa noite, Irmão… - disse, mal contendo o sentimento estranho que se apossara dela.

- Prometeu-me, certa vez, que me faria companhia em caminhadas noturnas – ele passou a frente dela, e começou a caminhar de costas, de forma que ela pudesse ver o sorriso que sustentava nos lábios -, mas a tenho visto sempre solitária e nunca recebi nenhum convite.

- Oh, Tomas… Perdoe-me! Eu não tinha certeza se gostaria… se poderia – completou hesitante.

- Eu disse que posso durante a noite. Apenas durante a noite – Ele passou a caminhar normalmente, ao lado dela.

Andaram calados por algum tempo, até que ela suspirou alto e sussurrou:

- Me desculpe.

Ele deu um sorriso triste que ela não pôde ver, e respondeu:

- Ás vezes, me sinto inútil. Sinto certa culpa por ser doente. _Um homem_ faz a diferença num campo de batalha, e tudo o que eu faço é me trancafiar em uma fortaleza juntamente com as mulheres.

- É tão desconfortável estar em meio às mulheres, Irmão? – Perguntou ela, parando próxima a uma tocha, sob a luz – É tão desconfortável estar _comigo_?

Ele a observou por algum tempo.

- É desconfortável, quando a mulher a quem eu amo com todas as minhas forças limita-se a chamar-me de irmão.

Antes que a mente de Anna desacelerasse e ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele continuou:

- Não notou ainda que a única coisa que me mantém neste reino é poder estar ao seu lado?!

- Eu não posso entender aonde quer chegar…

- Não quero chegar a lugar algum… Sei que é Cristã… Que não trairia a palavra do teu padre por nada neste mundo… Ainda mais agora que espera esta criança… E deve amar teu rei acima de tudo… - Ela preparou-se para dizer algo, mas ele pousou gentilmente a ponta dos dedos nos lábios da moça, calando-a – Não diga nada… Só quero que saiba que desde que a vi naquele salão, no dia de seu casamento, não me saiu do pensamento um só instante… - Ele retirou os dedos suavemente dos lábios dela e abaixou a cabeça parecendo perturbado. Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e continuou – Oh, minha nossa… Não poderia revelar-lhe isto por nada neste mundo!

- Não o amo… - ela disse baixinho – Nunca o amei como uma mulher deve amar um homem…

- Perdão?! – estava visivelmente surpreso.

Anna, apesar de estar visivelmente assustada, apanhou as mãos geladas dele entre as suas e olhou dentro dos olhos azuis de Tomas.

- Jamais amei John, Tomas. E desde que te conheci, sinto algo que não sei explicar com palavras… Algo que jamais senti por aquele que fez florescer em mim esta criança…

- Não seria pena, minha rainha? Pena de um homem que não pode nem ao menos montar um cavalo em um dia ensolarado, com a espada em punho para proteger seu país?

- Não Tomas, não é pena. Mas não sei nomear o que sinto. Será uma tentação do demônio para que eu traia meu marido e minha palavra?! – Ela soltou as mãos dele.

- Se o diabo fosse tão cruel quanto dizem, não faria crescer dentro de mim algo que considero tão bonito!

- Isto não me parece certo, Tomas – disse dando alguns poucos passos para afastar-se dele -Não me parece certo…

- Deixe esta criança nascer… - disse ele num sussurro desesperado – Deixe-a nascer e vá embora comigo!

Seu coração ansiava tanto! Queria tanto aceitar! Tudo o que pôde fazer foi abraçá-lo e dizer:

- Jurei fidelidade ao meu marido perante todo o reino e todos os Cristãos. Por mais que te ame, não poderia abandonar meu filho que está para nascer, minha família e minha crença.

- Mas eu te amo tanto! – Ele disse em seu ouvido.

- Também o amo, querido… Mas se Deus nos quis separados, o que nós, meros bonecos com quem ele brinca podemos fazer?! – Ela voltou a se afastar.

- Se tudo o que acontece é porque Ele quer, se fugir comigo será por vontade dele também!

- Não é certo, Tomas!

- Sofrer parece certo para você? – Ele perguntou enquanto aproximava o rosto ao d acunhada que se esquivou quando os lábios dele já estavam tão próximos que podia sentir sua respiração.

- Não irmão… Não! Nada pode acontecer entre nós.

- Desejaria que nunca houvesse… Assim não sofreríamos… por estarmos separados, ou por estarmos unidos.

- Sofreria se ficasse junto a você?

- Não sofreria ao ficar longe de sua família e religião?!

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, mas depois completou:

- Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à religião. Há muito com o que não concordo.

- Religiões foram criadas para os tolos! Quando não souberam explicar a origem do mundo, inventaram um conto triste para explicar tudo e dominar os homens!

- Acha que sou tola? – perguntou ela, com o mesmo tom que usara quando ele disse que estava farto de ficar no castelo ao lado das mulheres.

- Não – respondeu calmamente -, porque sei que não crê em tudo o que ouve na igreja.

- Você me confunde!

- E você me fascina! – Ele levou a mão ao delicado rosto da rainha, que fechou os olhos para saborear o toque.

- Não me tente, Tomas… - disse, quando se sentiu capaz de dizer algo.

Ouviu-o rir.

- Não estou tentando ninguém… Lisonjeia-me que se sinta tentada…

Depois, não sentiu mais seu toque, e quando abriu os olhos, ele havia desaparecido.

Viu um cavaleiro se aproximar, ao longe, anunciando:

- Senhora! Há uma visita de urgência!

**VI**

Quando Anna entrou na sala onde o homem a esperava notou o quanto ele estava nervoso. Tinha as mãos inquietas e estava aparentemente preocupado.

O homem era Edgar. Anna o conhecia desde menina, e seus pais eram grandes amigos.

- Boa noite, Edgar…

- Anna! – sua voz demonstrava ainda mais o nervosismo – Precisava vê-la! As coisas estão fugindo do meu controle…

- Controle? – perguntou calmamente a moça.

- Creio que há alguém tentando sabotar nosso rebanho! – disse aturdido. – A senhora sabe… temos um dos maiores de todo o País!

- O que houve?

- Mais da metade das ovelhas estão mortas, senhora. A cada dia encontro mais e mais delas beirando a morte, ou já sem vida... E são todas saudáveis para morrerem assim… A Senhora sabe como elas são tratadas…

- E o que eu posso fazer por você?

- Um de seus homens… Envie um de seus homens para a vigília.

- Mandarei dois deles. Um o servirá durante o dia, o outro durante a noite.

-Muito obrigado, Anna… Muito obrigado!

Ela sorriu vagamente, e depois perguntou:

- Isto ocorre há quanto tempo?

- Já há alguns meses, Senhora.

- Agora seu rebanho estará protegido – ela voltou a sorrir.

- Deus a abençoe, Anna…

**VII**

Anna sentou-se diante da lareira. Ainda não nevava, mas o tempo já anunciava a chegada da neve. Ela observava o fogo que quase morria, e os pensamentos devanearam por algum tempo nos problemas do seu velho amigo pastor… e depois chegaram ao cunhado. As palavras que ele dissera eram exatamente as que desejaria ouvir de um homem, se ainda fosse uma mulher solteira. E não desejaria que fossem ditas por um homem qualquer. Desejaria que Tomas as dissesse.

Sentia falta de John, é claro. Ele a tratava tão bem quanto era tratado por ela. Mas o irmão… era o irmão a quem ela desejava e amava. E tinha uma estranha certeza de que necessitava estar ao lado dele para sempre.

Aonde ele teria ido? Teria ele ficado chateado por ser, em parte, rejeitado pela mulher que amava? Não... não era tolo de esquecer que ela servia a Deus, e ao seu rei e marido. Não poderia abandoná-lo. Nem abandonar aquela criança que iria nascer.

Passou a mão pela barriga, acariciando-a disfarçadamente, e sem se dar conta, cochilou aonde estava.

Sonhou com Tomas. Ele se aproximava dela, montado em um imenso cavalo negro. Vestia-se como um soberano, muito mais elegante do que costumava se vestir mesmo em datas festivas em Pendiham. Quando estava suficientemente próximo, ele ofereceu a mão como apoio. Segurando sua mão gelada, Anna montou à frente dele. Galopavam em direção à um lugar estranho… um castelo em ruínas, talvez. De repente, sinos de uma igreja tocavam ensurdecedores ela se via solitária sobre o garanhão negro. Ele desaparecera.

- Senhora, é melhor subir para seus aposentos…

Anna abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e viu uma de suas criadas. Agradeceu gentilmente, e se retirou para seu quarto.

Enquanto se preparava para dormir, pensava sobre o sonho. Seria cisma dela? Estava tão preocupada com os sumiços do cunhado... Será que era ciúmes ou apenas preocupação? E quanto aos sinos?

Sentia a criada apertar, desajeitada, sua roupa de dormir, atormentando um pouco seus pensamentos, mas voltando logo a eles: Talvez fosse um aviso para que ele se tornasse mais cristão. Não era possível que ele comparecesse a missa... mas ela poderia chamar o padre para que lhe ensinasse!- A mulher agora soltava seus cabelos, puxando alguns fios, fazendo-a reclamar um pouco de dor- Não, ele não gostaria disso. Era coisa de sua cabeça. E mesmo que ele fosse cristão, o que isso mudaria? Seria a mesma pessoa. E isso não a faria amá-lo mais ou menos do que já amava. Mandou a criada embora, atordoada pelas maneiras dela, e por seus próprios pensamentos.

Não importava se estava parecendo indelicada pois seu Deus que estava fazendo de sua vida uma bagunça e aquela criada o era também.

**VIII**

Na manhã seguinte Anna mandou chamar o homem que passara a noite vigiando as ovelhas.

Ele a informou que durante sua estadia por lá nada suspeito acontecera, porém assim que colocou os pés nas terras do Pastor, encontrou uma ovelha sem vida, sem sinal algum de abatimento.

A moça se sentia tranqüila em relação a isso. Já tinha para ela que enquanto seus cavaleiros estivessem lá nada mais aconteceria às ovelhas.

Passou o dia a fiar com suas damas de companhia.

Assim que a noite caiu e seus dedos doloridos já trabalhavam quase que mecanicamente, Tomas apresentou-se no salão:

- Anna, tem alguns instantes?

- Claro… - respondeu, sem tirar os olhos de sua tarefa.

- A sós… - disse ele, um pouco hesitante.

Ela parou por um instante e o observou estranhamente:

- A sós?

- Sim… - afirmou sem jeito.

Anna levantou-se de seu tear com uma imponência que jamais usara antes, e dispensou suas damas.

Assim que as mulheres deixaram a sala, Tomas largou o corpo sobre uma poltrona e enterrou o rosto entre as mãos. Ela estranhou a atitude do cunhado, mas fingiu não notar seu desespero, perguntando calmamente:

- O que deseja, então?

- Precisamos conversar sobre a noite passada.

- Acho que não temos mais nada para falar sobre isso, _irmão_.

- Não me chame mais de irmão! – implorou ele com uma voz que fazia crer que estava prestes a chorar. – Por favor!

Ainda querendo demonstrar indiferença, a moça disse:

- Tudo bem, Tomas… Diga então o que quer.

- Ora, Anna… Já não te disse que te amo?! Não é o bastante para deixar esta corte? Eu jamais senti o que sinto por você… É por você que ainda vivo… por você que ainda permaneço aqui… Não suportaria nem mesmo a idéia de que me deixasse… Estou farto de receber de você apenas algumas palavras de que compartilha desse amor, mas continuar me tratando à distância… com a educação plausível de uma cunhada… como se fosse totalmente inalcançável para mim. Quero você ao meu lado, Anna… Quero que seja minha! Se Deus não nos quisesse juntos, como você diz, não daria meu coração a você e o teu para mim! Vamos embora daqui… Vamos embora comigo…

- Oh, meu Deus… Porque isso tinha de acontecer comigo? – disse ela, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam silenciosas por seu rosto. - Eu não posso deixar Pendiham… Esse neto é tudo o que a rainha mãe deseja… E seria um escândalo sem igual…

- Espere a criança nascer e deixe que Eliza a crie…

- É meu filho, Tomas…

- È nossa vida, Anna.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas e permaneceu muda por alguns instantes:

- Que a criança nasça… E que eu possa apenas ter a segurança de que crescerá saudável… Não peço mais do que alguns poucos meses, Tomas… E partirei contigo.

Tomas levantou-se de onde estava e a abraçou forte, enquanto dizia num sussurro quase inaudível:

- Somente alguns meses nos separam… Eu te amo tanto…

**IX**

O Pai de Anna Faleceu no meio da primavera. E dois meses depois, Anna dava a luz a um belo menino.

John regressou ao seu reino apenas quando a criança completava três meses. Pensava que Anna e a criança seriam as únicas coisas que o alegrariam quando chegasse realmente em casa.

Assim que colocou os pés em suas terras foi ao encontro da esposa que, como lhe fora informado, cuidava do filho em seus aposentos. Abriu a porta quase que sem fazer barulho algum, e embora Anna houvesse escutado as trombetas que anunciavam a chegada do rei, e agora o ranger da porta pesada do quarto, não se virou para ver quem entrava. Sabia que era o marido, e continuava a embalar o bebê, silenciosa.

Ouviu os passos do homem atrás de si, e pôde finalmente sentir a presença dele logo atrás dela, observando a criança, aparentemente emocionado.

Tão emocionado que a voz lhe faltava, ele disse:

- É o dia mais feliz da minha vida…

- Talvez não seja… - respondeu ela, seca, sem tirar os olhos da criança enquanto colocava-a no berço.

- É claro que é… O dia em que vejo as pessoas que mais me importam no mundo, depois de meses longe de casa achando que talvez jamais pudesse contemplar a face de um filho meu!

- John, preste atenção… - disse a moça, sem demonstrar um pingo de emoção na voz – Ainda não batizei a criança. Sua mãe quase implorou para que eu o esperasse. Quero que o batize como Gabriel, como prometi a ela. Ainda esta noite vou deixar esta corte.

- Como assim deixará essa corte?

- Estou partindo.

- Partindo para onde?

- Não importa com quem ou para onde! Só estou partindo.

- Não pode deixar a corte sem minha permissão!

- Posso deixar a corte quando _eu_ desejar!

- Não acredito que está mesmo dizendo que vai me deixar… - ele caiu sobre uma cadeira, incrédulo, já chorando como nunca fizera antes – Minha mãe confia tanto em você… Mais do que em mim, eu acho… E eu… Eu te amo tanto!

- Eu jamais menti para sua mãe nem para você, John. Nunca disse que o amava. E hoje conheço o amor. E partirei com o homem que me trouxe esse sentimento… Deixarei Gabriel com você, embora me doa o coração, pois acho que será melhor para ele crescer aqui…

- Não! Se não tem piedade de mim nem dessa criança, tenha de minha mãe e de nosso povo que tanto a ama! Tenha piedade de _sua_ mãe, que agora está sozinha no mundo… - e ao dizer essas palavras, fez com que ela chorasse junto com ele.

- Eu não posso John… Não posso passar toda uma vida ao seu lado amando outro homem… Seria injusto com nós dois… E saiba que você é um amigo a quem estimo muito…

- Amigo?! Não foi com um amigo que se casou e deu um filho, Anna!

- Não foi com um homem a quem via duas vezes ao ano que me casei! – nesse ponto, já estavam aos gritos. Anna ouvia o bebê chorara assustado no berço, mas sentia-se nervosa demais para ser delicada com qualquer um… até mesmo com seu próprio filho. Decidiu que o faria dormir novamente assim que se sentisse mais calma.

Ouviram passos nas escadas, e logo Tomas abriu a porta do quarto bruscamente:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou, assustado – Seus gritos e o choro da criança são ouvidos por todo o castelo!

- Não é nada. Logo nos resolveremos, volte aos seus aposentos! – respondeu John, ríspido, enquanto tentava esconder as lágrimas.

Anna, por sua vez, correu e abraçou Tomas, soluçando:

- Eu contei, contei que partirei esta noite e ele quer me impedir…

- Quer impedi-la? – perguntou o homem, olhando com ódio para o irmão que não notou.

- Não só quero, como farei!

- Não. Ela partirá comigo ainda hoje. Mesmo que seja contra sua vontade.

John olhava descrente para o irmão. Não queria nem podia acreditar. Viu Anna pousar o rosto sobre o peito de Tomas, chorando ainda. O Rei levou as mãos ao próprio rosto, cobrindo-o, tentando ocultar-se de um misto de vergonha e raiva… e então, explodiu:

- Pois então eu… eu… Eu amaldiçôo este amor! E amaldiçoarei mil vezes mais! – Agora Anna o olhava horrorizada – E seu eu não puder fazer nada para acabar com ele, seu filho, Anna e seu sobrinho, Tomas… Gabriel… Ele Vingará por mim! Partam! Saiam de minha corte! – ainda encolerizado, ele olhou fundo nos olhos do irmão – Eu sei do teu segredo, Tomas… Se julga esperto e achava que ninguém descobriria… Mas eu sei! E se ama mesmo Anna, abomino-o por fazer dela semelhante a você – Tomas parecia impassível protegendo Anna em seu abraço -. E sinto pena dela… Pena, minha Anna… - completou ele, baixando a voz.

- Pouco me importa sua pena, _meu senhor e rei_ – disse ela, olhando-o com desprezo – E não aguardarei sua bênção para partir – ela riu com desdém -. Cuide de nosso filho com todo o seu amor, John… E que não me mate em pensamento, pelo amor de Deus. Ele também é meu filho, e vou querer que ele saiba que estou viva. Quero vê-lo um dia… E se quando ele tiver idade, não mandá-lo às terras de seu irmão, virei eu mesma aqui e me apresentarei como sua mãe!

Anna fez um gesto para que Tomas deixasse o quarto, e ele a atendeu obedientemente antes mesmo que John voltasse a falar:

- Faça como quiser… - aceitou o rei, desanimado.

- E não se atreva… _Não se atreva_ a fazer qualquer coisa que atente contra a vida de Tomas! Se fizer uma coisa dessas, não sei do que sou capaz!

- Eu não me atreveria a te fazer tão infeliz, se o ama tanto assim… Por você, Anna…- E ele abraçou-a, chorando como criança.

Anna, enternecida pelo choro dele, perguntou baixinho:

- Me ama tanto, ao ponto de engolir seu orgulho pra me ver feliz?

- Te amo mais do que imagina. Amo-a ao ponto de aceitá-la de volta de braços abertos, caso um dia queira voltar para casa – nesse momento, Anna afastou-o dela, e caminhou até uma janela, onde postou-se trançando habilmente os cabelos.

- Eu não vou voltar, John – ela foi até o berço, pegou a criança, nos braços e embalou-a até que pegasse no sono e beijou o rosto rosado do bebê antes de devolvê-lo ao berço –. Devo partir.

A moça caminhou até a porta, mas voltou, parecendo contrafeita com seu próprio gesto.

- Deus… Só agora vejo como fui indigna de seu amor e sua amizade! – ela passou a mão pelo rosto, nervosa – Jurei-o amor e fidelidade dentro da casa de Deus e agora parto com um ateu! – segurando as lágrimas, ela beijou a testa do jovem rei – Deus o abençoe e ao nosso filho, John… E diga a sua mãe que eu lamento. Vou pagar por meus pecados…

E saiu.

**X**

A lua cheia quase não ajudava na iluminação da estrada, coberta sempre pela névoa marítima.

Embora amedrontada, Anna resistiu muito antes de falar algo. Não queria parecer uma garota mimada.

- Tomas, não vejo mais que um metro a minha frente…

Mesmo que ele estivesse a certa distância, Anna pôde notar que ele sorria. Aproximando o cavalo do dela, ele estendeu uma das mãos e apanhou a rédea.

- É a falta de costume, querida… Levarei seu cavalo junto ao meu, não há o que temer.

- E para onde vamos?

- Santhomé.

- Fica muito longe?

- Uma ou duas noites daqui.

- São suas terras?

- É meu reino. Foi tudo o que meu pai me deu e à minha mãe. Lá vivem místicos. Já viviam antes de eu ali reinar…- Calou-se por algum tempo, para depois continuar - Não me faz muita diferença. Quase não os vejo, a não ser quando festejam.

Continuaram viajando sem pronunciar uma palavra por um longo tempo. Até Anna romper o silêncio mais uma vez:

- O que faremos quando o sol aparecer? – ela perguntou, com ar preocupado.

- Quando o céu começar a clarear, nós vamos parar. Cobrirei-me com muitos panos. Assim, ficarei protegido.

Anna estranhava a indiferença com a qual ele a tratava agora… Antes, na corte de John, ele dispensava a ela um carinho desmedido, carinho este que parecia ter desaparecido no momento em que deixaram Pendiham. Ainda achando que pareceria irritante ao fazer tantas perguntas, não pôde se conter:

- O que você tem, Tomas?

Observando-a pelo canto do olho enquanto guiava o cavalo, ele retrucou de forma bruta:

- Porque a pergunta?

- Porque me parece que agora que não sou mulher de outro homem, perdi a importância. É isso? Agora que me tornei possível e fácil para você, perdi a importância?

Ele parou os cavalos e saltou. Ofereceu a mão para Anna, que mesmo receosa, desmontou.

- Jamais imagine uma coisa dessas – disse ele com uma voz inesperadamente terna, olhando profundamente nos olhos da jovem – Não pense que sou como um homem qualquer que perde todo o encanto pelo que conquista assim que as batalhas se acabam… Só estou cansado.

Ela respirou profundamente.

- Então é assim que me vê? Como um objeto conquistado por um cavaleiro que coloca mais apreço no que ganha em campo?!

- Você é mesmo difícil de lidar… - ele disse com um sorriso sincero – Mas sei o que quer ouvir, e direi o tempo todo se for necessário. Eu amo você.

Ela sorriu, desvencilhando-se dele para apanhar um pano entre suas coisas. Estendeu-o no chão, e Tomas entendeu que ela queria descansar.

O Céu estava limpo e estrelado, o que significava que não haveria chuva. O homem apanhou a um longo manto, cobriu a cabeça com um capuz, e as mãos com grossas luvas e deitou-se ao lado de Anna no pano estendido sobre a grama. Durante muito tempo, ficaram apenas se olhando.

- Me desculpe… por não poder amá-la esta noite. – ele disse, finalmente.

Muito séria, ela respondeu:

- Não se desculpe… Teremos uma vida inteira para isso, Tomas… E eu quero que seja especial…

Curvando-se levemente, Anna o surpreendeu com um beijo. O primeiro beijo do casal desde que haviam se conhecido.

Não demoraram muito a adormecer sob as estrelas.

**XI**

Um longo grito de dor cortou o silêncio da manhã que nascia. Anna acordou apavorada, abrindo os olhos e vendo primeiramente os abutres que devoravam uma carcaça de boi não muito longe dali, voarem assustados.

- O Sol! O Sol! – Tomas repetia debilmente, enquanto tentava proteger o rosto da claridade com as mãos.

Colocou-se na frente dele, fazendo com que seu corpo projetasse uma sombra sobre seu rosto, e puxou com delicadeza e agilidade o capuz. E assim que Tomas se recuperou do choque, retomaram viagem.

Já sobre o cavalo, e distante de onde dormiram, ele comentou o incidente:

- Achei que morreria esta manhã. Achei que morreria sem tê-la nenhuma vez em meus braços – dizia ele, com a voz abafada pelo gorro de tecido grosso.

Disfarçadamente, Anna suspirou com indiferença.

Achava absurda essa obsessão dos homens em "possuir" uma mulher. Só ela sabia o quanto sofrera, ainda menina, quando o castelo foi invadido e ela feita de objeto na mão de homens abomináveis. Só ela sabia o quanto sofrera aquele dia, o quanto se sentia suja depois daquilo, o modo que se sentia sem esperanças de levar uma vida normal, e casar-se com um bom homem, já que era "impura"… Só ela sabia o quanto havia sido difícil se entregar à John, após o casamento… E ela achava assustadora a forma como sua vida era totalmente diferente do que imaginara. Havia sido disputada por dois homens nobres… Partia agora para reinar… _reinar_! Reinar, ao lado do homem que amava, que tinha plena consciência de que não era mais uma donzela, e que a desejava e amava ainda assim. Um homem que tinha medo de morrer sem _possuí-la_, como se isso a ferisse, ofendesse, sem se dar conta de que o que ela mais desejava, era apenas ser amada.

- Pois não morreu – respondeu ela, secamente, depois de despertar de seus pensamentos -, e tem que agradecer a Deus por isso.

- Deus? – ele riu – _Você_ me salvou. Tenho que _Lhe _agradecer. Foi a _sua_ mão que cobriu meu rosto… E pelo que seus padres dizem, ele nunca me salvaria. Sou um pecador.

- Todos merecem piedade! – ela protestou.

- Isso não vai chegar a lugar algum, Anna. Vamos parar com essa discussão, eu não quero brigar com você.

E mais uma vez, o silencio reinou. A noite caiu sem que voltassem a se conversar.

Assim que o sol foi engolido por inteiro pelo horizonte, Anna passou a temer novamente a escuridão. Mas decidiu que não demonstraria seu medo. Queria que Tomas pensasse que a Fé que ela tinha em Deus era o bastante para encorajá-la e para que se sentisse protegida.

- Me dê a rédea de seu cavalo, Anna… Sei que está com medo…

Ela olhou-o intrigada:

- Eu não disse que estava com medo.

- Não precisava dizer, eu vi – guiando o enorme cavalo negro para perto do dela, ele mesmo apanhou a rédea, como fizera anteriormente -. Ainda está brava comigo?

- Não estou brava, apenas cansada – mentiu.

Tomas sorriu para ele mesmo, e falou:

- Sabe, descobrirá que não somos tão diferentes assim quando for consagrada rainha em… - olhando para o horizonte, ao longe, já se via o enorme castelo de Santhomé sobre uma colina… com suas torres tão altas que pareciam poder tocar o céu, levemente encobertas pela neblina – Aqui.

Anna ficou encantada com a beleza e misteriosidade do castelo. As torres eram tão altas como jamais vira antes, e ao longe, podia notar que provavelmente se tratara um dia de um dos lugares mais lindos de toda a Bretanha, embora agora parecesse estranhamente sem vida.

- Tomas… é… É fabuloso! – Balbuciou.

Sob o manto, ele sorriu. Era a primeira vez que levava uma mulher a Santhomé desde que a sua esposa desertara… ou melhor, era a primeira vez que levava uma mulher _pacificamente_ à Santhomé.

**XII**

Ao chegarem aos portões do castelo, Anna surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de gente que circulava. Todos encapuzados como Tomas. Cada um dos habitantes, parecia seguir Anna com os olhos… O que a fazia se sentir desconfortável e ameaçada, embora tivesse a proteção do homem.

Algumas pessoas chegaram a se ajoelhar aos pés do cavalo de seu rei, e outras faziam longas reverencias enquanto ele passava, sem nunca tirar o olhar ameaçador da moça descoberta.

O casal desmontou no pátio, aos pés de uma longa escada. De dois em dois degraus haviam soldados também encapuzados empunhando diversas armas, poucas das qual Anna conhecia. Assim que chegaram ao topo, os dois últimos soldados cruzaram duas enormes armas – muito semelhantes às que eram usadas na justa – sobre as portas duplas de madeira. Assim que fizeram, Anna pôde observar o (bizarro) brasão entalhado na porta por detrás das armas, onde em uma gravura assustadoramente realista em seus detalhes, um abutre, uma cobra, um morcego e uma hiena pareciam deliciar-se ao comer um leão morto.

- Pode me mostrar seu rosto, Senhor? – perguntou um dos soldados.

- Sabe que não pode! – respondeu o rei rispidamente.

- E como pode nos provar que é nosso rei? – perguntou o outro soldado.

E então, Tomas desembainhou uma espada da qual Anna jamais vira semelhante.

Empunhou-a sem ameaças, apenas para mostrá-la a eles.

A espada que Anna ainda não havia notado – e não entendia como – era muito bem trabalhada. Sua lâmina refletia perfeitamente as pessoas que se aglomeravam silenciosas aos pés da escada. Ao invés de terminar apenas com uma leve separação no punho, a alma tinha dois novos gumes de cada lado do principal.

Imediatamente os homens descruzaram suas armas e Tomas, ao invés de avançar para as portas do castelo que os guardas empurraram na seqüência, virou-se para o povo que se tumultuava lá embaixo.

Guardou a espada e abraçou Anna pela cintura.

- Esta mulher que aqui está ao meu lado será a rainha de vocês em breve – o silêncio sepulcral permaneceu -. Mesmo antes da cerimônia, ela terá de ser tratada com respeito exímio. Mais respeito que já tiveram por mim ou por Skaila um dia, entenderam?! – Ele olhou nos olhos dela, fazendo Anna realmente acreditar que ele estava apaixonado – Esta mulher é Anna de Pendiham e em breve se tornará Anna de Santhomé.

E o silêncio permaneceu. Ao invés de aplausos ou vaias, Anna os viu apenas abaixarem a cabeça em um consentimento. Todos eles. E Tomas murmurou baixo em seus ouvidos:

-Gostaram de você.

Quando entraram no castelo, Anna ficou admirada. Embora um cheiro de mofo tomasse o lugar que parecia não ser iluminado pelo sol havia muito tempo. Era sem dúvida a construção mais majestosa que a mulher já presenciara.

Logo no hall uma enorme parede estava coberta de quadros de lindas mulheres. A decoração era de um ótimo gosto, sempre ressaltando tons de vermelho ou vinho.

Logo, uma jovem dama de companhia – que Anna reconheceu apenas pelo modo com que a menina olhava o rei e sua companheira, porque se vestia como alguém de altos poderes aquisitivos – extremamente branca, de cabelos muito loiros e olhos de um azul escuro, aproximou-se do casal. Tomas beijou a testa de Anna antes que ela dissesse algo:

-Tome um banho e descanse querida. Teremos muito a fazer nos próximos dias. Vejo-a… - parecia vacilante – em breve – e para a menina -. Cuide bem dela.

A menina nem sorriu, nem assentiu. Mas Tomas deixou-a sozinha com Anna.

- Sou Beltane – ela disse.

-E eu sou Anna…

-Eu sei – A menina respondeu com descaso, pegando às portas algumas coisas de Anna que os soldados já haviam deixado ali –. Serei sua dama de companhia.

-Vocês são muitas?

- "Nós", senhora? – perguntou intrigada.

-Sim… São quantas?

Parecia a Anna que a menina tentava evitar olhá-la, pois saiu andando com as bagagens sem avisar, tendo Anna que segui-la. Depois de algum tempo, a menina disse:

-Eu sou sua única criada, senhora.

-_Única_?!

-Sim, senhora. Única.

-E dá conta dos serviços sozinha? Irá se cansar!

-Não conhece muito sobre Santhomé, não é? Aqui nós nos recuperamos rápido, senhora.

Depois disso, Beltane evitava prolongar qualquer assunto que Anna tentasse puxar.

**XIII**

Anna se sentia como uma ratazana em um covil de cobras famintas. Durante três dias ficou presa em seu quarto, tendo apenas Beltane como companhia em poucas horas do dia e a menina fingia-se de surda-muda quando com Anna.

Durante os três dias de semi-isolamento, Anna remoeu todo seu arrependimento. Chorava até o sono alcançá-la. Quando aceitara ir para Santhomé contava com a presença de um homem que parecia e dizia amá-la. Contava com seu abraço, com seu carinho, e ele simplesmente desaparecera de sua vida quando tinham a liberdade para estarem juntos.

E os dias arrastavam-se… Ela sentia falta da liberdade que sempre tivera em Pendiham. Sentia falta da rainha mãe sempre olhando por ela. Sentia falta de alimentar e acariciar seu pequeno bebê… e de John… como sentia falta!

Na noite do terceiro dia foi dormir pensando em como fora tola em acreditar nas palavras daquele homem.

Quando acordou não estava mais em seu quarto, mas em outro, muito maior e divinamente decorado com tons tão chamativos quanto os do saguão.

Sobre uma penteadeira enorme havia muitos vidros que pareciam conter os mais diversos perfumes e algumas jóias douradas que pareciam feitas de ouro e encravadas com uma pedra vermelha desconhecida por Anna.

Na cama, ao lado de onde estava deitada, um vestido escarlate, com um corte extravagante aos olhos dela.

Mal Anna havia observado as coisas mais chamativas a sua volta, Beltane entrou no quarto. Como se não a notasse, a menina atravessou o quarto e abriu as portas duplas no outro extremo, e Anna surpreendeu-se ao não ver o sol lá fora, mas um céu negro onde se viam apenas poucas estrelas e uma lua nova. Pareciam estar em um aposento no alto do castelo, já que Anna não ouvia muita coisa além de um vento forte.

Sem cumprimentá-la ou pedir licença, Beltane postou-se atrás de Anna, despindo-a.

-O que está fazendo?! – perguntou irritada, cobrindo os seios com as mãos.

-Tem de ficar pronta logo -. Respondeu Beltane, puxando-a para fora da cama para continuar seu trabalho.

-Pronta?!

-Para sua coroação.

-Ora… Tomas não…

-Cale-se, senhora. Seja agradável e obediente que tudo terminará em breve. E então, será minha vez de obedecê-la.

Anna não ousou reclamar nem ao menos quando a menina apertara o espartilho quase a sufocando. Vestiu o longo vestido escarlate (que tinha uma fenda alta, que ia a quase um palmo acima da coxa esquerda). Achou-o escandalosamente vulgar, mas à um olhar de Beltane decidiu não contestar.

Depois a mocinha de olhos vazios penteou-lhe os cabelos e arrumou-os soltos mesmo sobre os ombros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia vulgarizada pelos trajes que lhe foram impostos, Anna sentia-se calma aos olhares da jovem dama de companhia.

Beltane falou a meia voz.

-Ele te espera no Salão.

**XIV**

O salão estava lotado.

Apinhado de gente nobre e elegante, com suas roupas cheias de símbolos bordados a ouro. Como na decoração do castelo, tons de vermelho, vinho e roxo predominavam.

Mas Anna não viu nada disso. Nem viu que os olhos de cada um dos presentes estavam voltados a ela… Só via Tomas, ao longe, no fim do longo tapete que se estendia sob seus pés até um altar cerca de cinqüenta metros adiante. Sua primeira idéia foi correr. Queria correr para os braços dele, matar a saudade, abraça-lo forte… mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, foi como se pedisse com aquela gentileza característica dele para que ela fosse com calma, com classe. Assim, quase que automaticamente, endireitou o corpo, o queixo elevou-se um pouco e o olhar permaneceu fixo nos olhos dele. Já se sentia rainha daquele povo, ali, no meio de um corredor. Respirou profundamente. O coração batia forte, mas não demonstrava seu nervosismo… ele estava ali! Era hora de acabar com a saudade, o sofrimento…

-Tomas…! – ela falou, porém não escutou a própria voz.

Sentiu o braço forte dele envolver sua cintura. _Onde estaria padre_? Ainda a olhava nos olhos e guiou-a, virando Anna para o povo… ainda tinha consciência. Também tinha consciência de que ele falava algo, mas não sabia o que, não se importava.

Depois Tomas se virou para ela. A beijaria na frente de todos! E ainda não tinha visto o padre… mas o que importava? Já não merecia a benção de Deus, realmente.

Tudo que ela ouvia era o próprio coração bater acelerado, embora notasse novamente os lábios de Tomas se movimentando. Respirou fundo para receber os lábios dele nos seus, e então, fechou os olhos.

Foi quando sentiu uma dor alucinante no pescoço. Sentia o copo cair, mas foi sustentado pelo braço dele que lhe envolvia a cintura. Não conseguia abrir os olhos e seu corpo estava sem forças… desmaiou.

_Corria de encontro a mãe… Subia com as perninhas gordinhas um enorme lance de escadas… deveria ter dois ou três anos. A cada degrau, apoiava-se no seguinte com as mãos rechonchudas; estava tão feliz! A mãe ainda não a vira, mas certamente a abraçaria forte quando visse que a filhinha já era mocinha o suficiente para subir as longas escadas do castelo de Pendiham. Faltavam apenas quatro degraus._

_Mãozinha para apoiar. Uma perninha, depois a outra. Mãozinha para apoiar… perdeu o equilíbrio. Gritou muito alto enquanto rolava escada a baixo, enchendo o corpinho frágil de machucados. Quando a mãe a apanhou lá embaixo, o rosto lavado de lágrimas, deu graças a Deus de a criança não ter morrido. Ao tocar em um dos braçinhos viu a menina inconsciente gemer mais alto de dor._

_Havia uma festa no castelo. Beirava os treze anos nesta época. Papai havia dito "É uma festa para gente crescida… logo poderá trabalhar em uma dessas com a mamãe, eu prometo." O rei e a rainha também não a convidaram para festejar desta vez. Todos estavam ocupados com algo. E ela sozinha. _

_Estava chateada. Apoiava o peso da cabeça sobre as mãos, os cotovelos na mesa. Então viu a porta se abrir. Levantou-se de assustada._

_-Quem são vocês?_

_Cerca de dez homens armados e sujos entraram no castelo. Ela recuava enquanto eles se aproximavam, sorrindo maliciosos com seus dentes podres. Um deles, um ruivo muito barbado com o cabelo tão longo e sujo quanto o restante, livrou-se primeiro da armadura._

_-O que querem?! – perguntou, quando se viu encurralada._

_Passou a ouvir espadas tinirem onde deveria ouvir música e riso._

_Depois, com aqueles homens assustadores segurando-a e fazendo algo que ela não tinha consciência do que era, mas parecia sujo, detestável, gritava implorando socorro, tentando livrar-se deles… mas eram tantos! A última coisa que lembrava deste dia era de suas lágrimas quando desmaiou. Depois acordou com John, seu amigo, príncipe de Pendiham, segurando-a e cobrindo o corpo frágil com as roupas rasgadas, cuidando para que ninguém se aproximasse, com uma espada na mão. Viu os homens que lhe fizeram mal mortos ali. E chorava, agradecida por ter acabado… chorava de medo que acontece novamente… chorava pela dor que tomava todo o seu corpo._

_Lembrava também que, John usou uma capa que tinha sobre os ombros para cobri-la de vez e leva-la até um aposento onde ela poderia se banhar com calma e descansar. Pediu às criadas da mãe que ajudassem a menina e esperou do lado de fora do quarto, sempre aflito._

_Anna permitiu que apenas uma das mulheres ficasse com ela. Tinha medo de desmaiar, mas não permitiu que a mulher a tocasse. Lavava o próprio corpo com raiva… queria conseguir arrancar a pele onde aqueles imundos haviam tocado._

_Aqueles imundos…_

_Aqueles imundos…_

_Aqueles…_

_…_

_Já tinha 17 anos. Nenhum homem havia pedido sua mão em casamento. É claro que sabia o por que… era uma mulher linda, tinha bons modos, afinal, fora criada no castelo. Mas algo a estragava. Era impura. Que homem, em sã consciência, se casaria com uma impura?!_

_Mas não se importava. Detestava os homens. Via, em cada um ( com exceção dos homens que faziam parte de sua vida desde que se lembrava: o pai, o rei e John) algo daqueles que a haviam violentado. Detestava-os!_

_A rainha lhe deixava tonta com as palavras. Amor, casamento, John… John?! Casar com ela?! Mas é claro! Porque não?! Afinal, era John… o homem que a protegeu e salvou. O único homem que não a olhava diferente desde o ocorrido… pois até mesmo seu pai e o rei dispensavam-lhe olhares piedosos. Sim…_

… _um casamento afinal… tanta gente! Não conseguia imaginar-se no trono, mas estava nele. Cumprimentos, gente nobre… seu pai não estava lá._

_John chamou-a. Tomas estava ali. Ela ainda não sabia quem era ele… mas estava ali. Gentil e amável. Tratando-a, na maciez de suas palavras, até melhor que John._

_O cunhado se declarava a ela. Sua vontade era correr para seus braços de uma vez. Mas não podia… era casada e estava grávida._

_A dor… as contrações eram cada vez mais fortes, mas não reclamava… a parteira dizia "está nascendo!", ela gritava de dor e chorava, então. Quase morreu no parto, mas assim que viu seu filho compreendeu que morrer seria algo digno de se fazer por alguém tão pequeno e lindo…_

_John gritava… não exatamente nervoso, mas frustrado. Gabriel, no berço, chorava… E ela, decidida, dizia que deixaria a corte. O marido dizia que não… oh, não… ele tinha o poder sobre ela! E Tomas chegou… como foi reconfortante deitar a cabeça sobre o peito dele, abraçando-o, enquanto ele falava ouvia o som da sua voz… e apenas isso. Depois John desatou a chorar e então ela pode fazer o pequeno Gabriel adormecer novamente. Ele havia segurado um de seus dedos com a mãozinha pequena, como se quisesse segura-la ao lado dele… como se compreendesse que a mãe o estava abandonando._

_Mais gritos. Desta vez, Tomas. O capuz que usava para se proteger do sol havia caído. E como temeu pede-lo naquele momento! Tentou manter a calma e protege-lo. E conseguiu. Estava zangada por algumas coisas que haviam acontecido durante a viagem, mas sentia que precisava dele para viver… ele tinha o que ela, na realidade, não havia entregado nas mãos de John. Tinha-a. Tinha seu corpo, seu amor, sua alma, sua vida… ele controlava suas escolhas. Ele._

_-Sou Beltane._

_Ela disse isso realmente?! O importante é que sabia que a menina chamava Beltane._

_Seria sua dama de companhia. A única._

"_Companhia"… isto era o que faltava em Santhomé. Durante três dias ou mais ficara sem companhia alguma… sem Tomas. Como estava arrependida!_

_Um quarto novo, um vestido ousado, Beltane. Logo estava nos braços de Tomas… ele envolvia sua cintura e falava algo para seu povo… ela não prestava nenhuma atenção… céus! Como ele estava atraente! Curvou-se para ela. Suspirou, esperando um beijo, mas recebeu algo diferente… fora traída. Esperava passar o resto da sua vida ao lado de Tomas e recebia a morte… _

**XV**

…o beijo da morte.

Sentia dois enormes espinhos penetrarem sua aorta, e então apagou.

Depois se viu nos braços de Tomas e ele falava baixinho:

-Beba, querida… beba.

Anna sentia um líquido quente escorrer-lhe garganta abaixo e, por vezes, até mesmo por seu rosto.

Quando abriu os olhos viu uma ferida extensa no pulso de Tomas já quase cicatrizada. Imaginou que poderia ser um devaneio seu, então, se levantou.

Olhando para o povo se sentia extremamente superior. Sentia-se, verdadeiramente, **dona** de cada uma daquelas pessoas.

Ao voltar os olhos castanhos para Tomas compreendeu: seu coração não pulsou mais forte ao vê-lo… seu coração simplesmente não pulsou.

Um mínimo de sentimento que lhe restava quase fez com que ela chorasse, mas isso foi esquecido quando a coroa incrustada de pedras vermelhas foi posta sobre sua cabeça e todo o povo se ajoelhou aos seus pés.

Sentia-se poderosa agora. E pessoas poderosas não choram.

**XVI**

-Imaginava isso totalmente diferente.

Tomas alargava as fitas do espartilho dela com os dedos habilidosos de um homem que já ajudara muitas vezes as mulheres a "se libertarem".

-A cerimônia? – perguntou pouco interessado.

-Nossa primeira noite, Tomas.

Ela segurava a parte frontal ainda bem colada aos seios, dando uma impressão de maior fartura, sendo que seus seios já eram fartos naturalmente.

O espartilho fazia o corpo de Anna ainda mais exuberante.

Os seios e a cintura acentuados consideravelmente, e pele sempre bem cuidada…

Sentiu o saiote escorregar pelas pernas e então soltou o espartilho.

_Tomas é um bom amante, como bem me recordo._

_Amei-o certa vez… amei-o muito. E talvez ainda sobre um resquício desse sentimento que nutri anos a fio por ele. Portanto, foi difícil para mim passar para o papel toda a suposta paixão dele por Anna, o que espero não ter interferido no entender da história._

_Quando humano, Tomas foi o primeiro homem que conheci. Foi o homem para quem entreguei minha virgindade e o homem que reinou ao meu lado em Santhomé… E agora ele eternizava a maldição à qual eu o submeti._

"_Observando" os avanços e declínios do reino que era meu por direito e sangue, enciumei-me diversas vezes, principalmente quando o via nutrido e ligeiramente humanizado._

_Naquela primeira noite com Anna no quarto vermelho ( que também fora meu um dia), Tomas sentia sim. E quando sussurrou baixo nos ouvidos dela "eu amo você", falava no mesmo ritmo que as fracas batidas do coração que pulsava devido ao sangue __**dela**__._

_Nos raros momentos em que ele realmente sentia, ele a amou. Quase com a mesma intensidade com que me amou certa vez._

**XVII**

Anna abriu os olhos devagar… com certeza já era dia. Tomas ainda estava deitado sobre seu colo.

Com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo, deslizou a cabeça dele para o lado e afagou-lhe os cabelos por algum tempo.

Ao se sentar na cama, puxou os próprios cabelos ondulados para frente e começou a trançá-los como de hábito, mas, de repente, percebeu que aquilo não a agradava. Soltou-os.

Balançou-os graciosamente enquanto caminhava até o outro lado do quarto, a procura de suas roupas íntimas, mas também de repente notou que não as queria vestir. Queria ficar nua. E não se envergonhava daquilo… tinha um belo corpo, orgulhava-se dele!

Parou de frente para as portas as quais vira Beltane abrir a noite passada. Quando tocou a argola de ferro que as abriria, ouviu uma voz estranhamente calma dizer:

-Não faça isso.

Olhou para trás. Tomas ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, mas certamente estava acordado.

-Pensei em talvez ir lá fora e…

-Anna… - ele abriu os olhos – Ainda não entendeu o que está acontecendo aqui? Agora você é como eu e cada um deste reino. É um ser da noite.

-Um… ser da noite? – repetiu, confusa.

-Aprenderá aos poucos como se portar. Sua primeira lição é **jamais** se expor diretamente à luz do sol.

-Mas…

-Venha… deite-se novamente -. Ele fez um gesto, chamando-a -. Logo a noite chegará…

Ela estava cansada. Não demorou a adormecer abraçada a ele.

**XIII**

Tomas caminhava apressado e, ainda afetado pelo sangue recém-sugado que corria morno em suas veias, um ligeiro sorriso contornava seus lábios.

-Vem… tenho uma coisa para te mostrar.

-Me mostrar? – perguntou, confusa, tentando acompanhar os passos dele.

Ele apenas a observou e voltou a sorrir, com mais satisfação dessa vez. Foi quando a brisa da madrugada pôde levantar os cabelos dela que pareceram quase etéreos, como se dançassem movidos por fios invisíveis.

Ele continuou a sorrir, puxando-a pela mão, mais devagar e com mais calma.

Anna, notando que estava em um imenso 'corredor' a céu aberto que ligava as duas maiores torres do castelo, estacou em dado momento.

-O que houve? – Tomas pareceu preocupado ao ver a expressão no rosto dela.

-Já ouvi histórias sobre esse lugar.

-_Este_ lugar?

-Sim… _aqui_.

Ele a envolveu pela cintura, fazendo com que se encostasse ao parapeito.

-O que ouviu? – os lábios frios roçaram na orelha dela.

-Quando eu era menina, costumava me sentar com John e as outras crianças, bem quietinha, para poder ouvir a música dos bardos. Mais de uma vez, ouvimos as histórias de um reino… um reino que certa vez fora perfeito, mas que acabou coberto de escuridão.

-A perfeição não existe, Anna… nada é perfeito.

-Eu aprendi isso, Tomas. Aprendi, no momento em que compreendi que não deveria ter confiado em você.

Ficaram calados. Com Anna a sua frente, apoiada no parapeito, Tomas grudou o corpo às suas costas e pousou o queixo em seu ombro.

-Vê? Tudo… tudo isso é seu agora.

-Isso pouco me importa.

-Anna… esse lugar é seu. Você cuidará dele… eu não tenho esse poder.

Ela suspirou, analisando pela primeira vez no que sua "vida" havia se transformado.


End file.
